


A Waxy Date

by domiwoof



Category: vtuber
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Scenting, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: It’s a dream date for Akihiro on Valentine’s Day, where he has a certain idol of his all to himself… but will it really go like he expected it to?
Relationships: VTuber / VTuber





	A Waxy Date

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend on Twitter! Enjoy!

“U-uuugh… a-ahhh… S-sir... “

The panting, energetic voice rang out amid the low-fi, relaxing beat that played throughout the room as a leather glove would grab at a tuft of pink hair, yanking it back harshly. The fox’s eyes met his dominant’s, that shredded, sweaty, purple-haired man in that irresistible black leather who currently had his foot in his mouth. Akihiro’s eyes widened (or, the eye that Dominic could see without his bangs obscuring his face), and then grew somewhat half-lidded as the other male just licked his finger. 

“Heh. Some of your wax seemed to get on my finger… ah, but you’re pretty busy already, huh? I’ll just lick it off…”

Akihiro blushed, watching as Dominic stuck his finger in his mouth and suggestively sucked on it, almost looking as if he’d deep throat it while the other just stared at his dominant’s intimidating black boot. 

“C… can I take off your boot, now? I’d like to lick your feet… I’ve wanted to all evening, you know?”

“Oh, sure,” Dominic smirked. “If you wanna take off my boot, it’ll cost you. Three wax drips.”

“E-ergh…! B… but…”

“Aww, what’s the matter, Aki? Are you afraid you can’t take it? Look at what we’ve done already… your back is such a lovely shade of pink. Ah, right. You remember what flavor this is, right?”

Akihiro pouted, but nodded shortly. He recalled the type of wax Dominic purchased at that sex store they visited, the one that tasted like cotton candy… the fox god really had no idea how such a thing could be possible, but Dominic shrugged and explained that there were advances in sex gear all the time and that this was hardly surprising. The candles itself almost looked like they were made of some sort of hardened food coloring, mostly see through but when they melted, they left behind a clear, burning residue which tracked down Akihiro’s skin. And more importantly, they  _ hurt _ . Far more than Akihiro had ever imagined, much to Dominic’s amusement. 

_ “You’re good with pain, right? I mean, I know you read up on me beforehand, but I wanted to try something a bit special with you… I really think it’d fit you.” _

...Akihiro didn’t think “something special” meant being bound in black leather straps with wax all over his back, forced to worship this man’s hot, heavy leather boot. It was so utterly covered in spit that Akihiro could see his drool dripping off the treads. It was so embarrassing, but the fox was so painfully hard in the tight pink thong Dominic had forced on him. 

“E-ergh… S-sir, I’m… I’m  _ really _ …”

“Ah ah ah,” Dominic smirked, pulling his boot up and laying it against the bed. “You’re not trying to get me to let you cum, are you?”

“...But I’m so hard…” Akihiro pleaded, his eyes wide and almost puppy-like as the doberman would just throw his head back, laughing as he’d keep his glove covering his face.

“Of  _ course _ you’re hard. This is your first time doing this kind of thing, right? The body’s  _ gonna _ respond that way naturally. But this is a test, see? I mean, you wanted to date me. This is the kind of date I wanna have, you know? I like this kind of thing,” Dominic smirked. 

“So… about those three hits…”

“...please, give them to me…” Akihiro whined, spreading his legs and lowering himself above Dominic’s boot, which placed its sole against his head as he’d turn the candle over, listening to the series of screams from Akihiro as the wax rolled down his back.

“One…”

Akihiro’s whines were loud and pathetic. Honestly, he was so excited to worship this man--he’d dreamed about it for  _ months _ . But he had no idea being with Dominic would be so incredibly painful. His back was  _ searing _ at this point. And though Dominic promised he would treat the wounds, Akihiro shuddered to think of what it must look like in the mirror.

_ I’m going to have the scars tomorrow, too… not only is he going to see them, everyone else will also… _

Then again, that seemed like something that would just arouse his partner. Dominic really got off to this kind of thing, evidenced strongly by the way he’d idly stroke his hard cock each and every time one of the drops hit his back. 

“Two… augh, fuck… mm, I’m getting  _ really  _ firm over here…”

It was so  _ lewd _ how quickly Dominic hardened after he’d undressed him and strapped these leather things on him, too. And it happened so quickly… they’d gotten into his bedroom, he was marveling at all of his dominant’s gear, and then suddenly he was on his knees, smelling Dominic’s crotch and listening to the doberman talk about how badly he wanted to see Akihiro smell his balls… which he immediately did after, even licking up his jock sweat. The fox blushed thinking of that tight tan line at the doberman’s waist, so thick and full of sweat…

“Three~” Dominic moaned out, as Akihiro whined loudly, seething through his teeth as his drool hit the floor. The doberman gently caressed his cheek as he’d raise his chin, smirking.

“Alright. You earned it. You can remove them now. So, do you know how a dog removes their master’s boots…?”

“N-no, Sir…”

“First, you bite down on that lace there…” Dominic said, using one of his fingers, smeared in pre-cum and wax, to point at the red lace on his black leather boot, “and then you tug on it with your teeth. Use all your might to make sure it comes undone~ then… you just keep inching it away from the tongue. Eventually it’ll become loose enough that it’s ready to fall off my foot. From that point, I’ll take it off myself… but you have to do the work first, okay?”

“O… okay…” Akihiro huffed. “So I just… bite on this…”

“Yeah, just like that~” Dominic grinned, idly smoothing his thumb over the shaft of his cock as he’d rest his hand on Akihiro’s head. The fox learned rather quickly, getting into his task more than Dominic had expected. He watched Akihiro bite onto the tips of the laces, pulling them forward as they’d unfold and come undone. Next, Aki would shove his nose into the tongue of the boot, gradually using what he could to work the actual fabric away from Dominic’s foot, taking in a heat of miasmic musk and sweat as he did. It nearly caused his head to spin, it was so overpowering and  _ dirty _ …

_ This must be what an athlete smells like after a long run… _ Aki thought, his blush more than apparent on his cheek as he continued.

“Almost there now…~ just a little bit more, you can do it… mmm, man, bet you never thought you’d be doing this kinda thing on a first date, huh…?”

“Hmph… for anyone else I’d probably have given up by this point… b-but for you I…”

“You…?”

“...I-I’d be your slave, so this is… nothing… I can take more than this…”

“Do good and I’ll let you taste my hard, throbbing rod,” Dominic winked.

“H-h-hwah?! R-really!?”

“Yeah, really. I’m impressed, Aki. You’re learning very quickly. So keep it up… and you’ll have this hard doberman dick to pleasure.”

“Haaaah… S-sir, that really makes all of this worth it…!” Aki whined, huffing slightly as he’d watch Dominic start to remove his boot, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratification wash over him as he saw it hit the floor. 

“Heh. Next one, pup,” Dominic grinned, arms behind his head as he’d let his cock sit at the center of the bed, as if it were a trophy Akihiro were working for.

“Y-yes…!!”

Akihiro put his all into this task. The thought of slobbering and slavering over that hard alpha cock he worshipped so much was just too appealing. He felt himself sweating as he worked the second boot off, the laces parting easily as he’d begin to work the material away from Dominic’s hot, stinking foot. That smell was practically an aphrodesiac, now… and all of his tails began to sway as it filled his nose.

_ Will he step on me with these later? My gosh, to have these musky feet all over my body… fuck.  _

He’d be sure to ask for that after thoroughly pleasuring his master. Finally, the heavy leather boot hit the floor, and Akihiro’s eyes were wide and excited.

Dominic smirked, smoothing his head over the other’s hair.

“Good boy,” he said, quietly. 

“S-sir… wa-aahhh… nnn… your hand feels so  _ good _ …”

“Ready for your treat?”

“Y-yes…!!”

The dominant’s leather cracked loudly as he scooted over, the friction between leather gear and latex sheets obvious as he spread his legs and forced Akihiro’s nose against his dick. 

“This’ll just be the first time you get acquainted with it. By the end of this night, we’ll have you spread as wide as you can possibly be… a dream come true for such a pathetic simp, huh?”

“Y-yes Sir!!”

“Get to sucking, boy…~”

~ END


End file.
